Stray
by Seiren-dit-pity
Summary: Funny how life can go. All it takes is one place, one time, one person to alter the path you have always followed. The course of my life changed when I met Kidou Yuuto. [WARNING: !Spoilers! in the reviews]


**Hello and a happy new year to anyone who'll read this fic! And if you enjoy it, please don't forget to review. Reviews are the ink that keep me writing. :)**

**Last but not least: many, many thanks to my lovely beta, starry-eyealchemist, who, besides putting up with my silly questions, offered me valuable input and feedback. Thanks again! :D**

* * *

><p>Funny how life can go. All it takes is one place, one time, one person to alter the path you have always followed.<p>

The course of my life changed when I met Kidou Yuuto. I didn't even know what his name was at first, yet I put my trust in that young bespectacled man. And now here I am, in his home, in his living room, on his leather sofa. I am a part of his life now, just like he's a part of mine. Oh, it didn't happen in one day, believe me. But over time, his unfailing kindness tamed me and won me over.

Comfortably relaxing on the dark sofa I like so much, I gaze around, taking in my surroundings. The sturdy wenge coffee table that smells of varnish, the huge TV screen hung up to the wall that turns a blind eye to my presence, the thick rug that is so soft under each of my naked steps… These are my grounds now. I belong here. This is my new life.

It hasn't always been like this. I grew up on the streets. I never knew my genitor, one of my mother's multiple partners. He never bothered with his son and two daughters. As for my mother, she played her role, I suppose. She raised us, fed us, taught us the basic life skills to survive. But she rejected us as soon as we were old enough to tend to our own needs.

My reckless brother was run over by a car at a young age. I learnt from his death, and have always been careful since to err along the dark, deserted lanes rather than on the main roads. Too many cars there. Too much danger.

My cute sister was lucky enough to receive a better fate. A sweet voice, a docile nature, the most pleading eyes… She was adopted by a loving family. I tried to tag along, but I was too fierce, too wild. Too proud, maybe. So I walked away, all by myself. At that time, all the places were alike to me. How wrong I was.

But deep down, I longed for company. Not too much, and not too often, but company nonetheless. Living in the streets, you're always on your own. On the streets, you can only count on yourself. Nothing is for granted: food, shelter, safety, you have to fight for everything. It takes its toll on you.

I guess that's what made me follow him. What a glorious sight must have I offered that night! Dirty, skinny, famished, I was going through his garbage in the hope of finding something remotely edible. Stale cheese, smelly fish… Anything, as long as it'd keep my growling stomach quiet. Even for a brief moment, even if I was sick after. I was so absorbed in my search, I didn't realise how noisy I was being when a bright light interrupted me. I turned my head and saw him standing there, impassive, his eyes gleaming, watching me ransacking his bins. I got scared and ran a few yards away.

My mistake was to look behind me as I scurried away. There was something in his gaze –half perplexed, half amused– that intrigued me. He retreated into his manor, but left the door ajar. I took the silent invitation and entered, a bit shy, a bit daunted, but totally curious. In my head, I kept hearing my mother repeating to me that curiosity would be the death of me, but this open door was like a tempting promise.

As soon as I set foot on his territory, it struck me how everything in his polished environment was the complete opposite of what I had always known. The place was well-lit, while I mostly was a creature of the night. It was warm, and I had had more than my fair share of cold days that froze your heart. The room was clean and neat, and my life was a mess.

That first night at his place was strange. I was still wary that this would turn out to be some sort of trap. Yet, Kidou didn't judge me, didn't force himself on me. He just beckoned me to his chrome-coloured kitchen.

"There, take this. You must be hungry."

He offered me a plate of tuna onigiri. He offered food _to_ _me_. Me, who had always relied on my own means for survival.

"You can spend the night here, if you want," he added while I was wolfing down the delicious meal.

And so I did, crashing on his dark leather couch, too tired to object, too exhausted to even think about going away.

I woke up the next morning at dawn in a state of mild panic, not remembering where I was. I think I screamed my lungs out. He rushed to me, still in his pajamas, dreadlocks all over the place. I froze when I met his eyes. They were fiery. I changed my tone to a plea. I had to get out. He opened the door and I escaped.

The following evening, my stomach betrayed me and led me to his door. He welcomed me again, no questions asked. That's when we started living under the same roof. Oh, of course, the beginnings weren't easy. It is something to adapt to a different lifestyle, as it is a daily challenge to live with someone else, especially when both of you used to be loners. Where to sleep, when to eat, when to spend time together, what is allowed or what is out of boundaries… These untold rules need to be fixed.

I considered the manor was all to myself during the day, as Kidou was off to work most of the time and the hours were long. I explored every corner of the huge house. The spotless, all equipped kitchen, the zen bathrooms, the high-tech home office, the gym-converted basement… I understood I had overstepped my mark the day I rummaged through his designer suits. He was livid. I scampered away in all haste, once again. Confrontation is something I try to avoid at all costs.

That time, I was too ashamed to come back to him. I just couldn't return after the wrong I had done. So I roamed the streets again, sleeping under bridges, fighting for food once more. But I didn't last long. I wasn't as tough as I used to be. Living with a man had mellowed me and softened me. I longed to be in Kidou's home again, to simply be next to him. I missed him.

I went back to him and stood on his threshold, tail between my legs.

"Gosh, where have you been? I've been so worried about you!"

I could have cried. He had every right to be furious at me, and yet, he took me in his arms and hugged me. That's when I realised I needed him just as much as he needed me. At that instant, between us, nothing mattered more than raw physical contact. I didn't sleep on the couch that night.

Ever since, I know that whatever happens, he'll always be there for me, no matter what. He has accepted me for what I am and I have done the same. I have no intention of running away ever again. I have strayed enough.

I take a stretch and get up from the sofa. I can sense it. He's going to be home any minute now. I gracefully make my way to welcome him. The lock clicks. I knew it. The door opens and I greet him joyfully. It's been a long day for him, I can tell. The way he takes off his jacket and shoes, the way he loosens up his tie, the way his fingers let go off his briefcase like it's not worth carrying anymore...

Instead, he takes me in his lean, strong arms, and I know I'm the only thing that matters to him now.

"Hello, my sweet pussy," he whispers.

Oh, I love it when he calls me this! No games, no pretence. This is just what I am. I nudge my head in the crook of his neck. His curly hair is tickling my nose and his hand is caressing my back.

"I know you want it."

I press my head stronger on his chest and purr in anticipation.

"Let's give you some cream."

Oh, do I crave it and he knows it! I can barely contain my impatience. I jump from his arms and follow him to the kitchen. He puts down the bowl of creamy milk on the floor, and I lap it, my tail wiggling in satisfaction. I love being a cat.


End file.
